


picked up her shoes from the red-brick stairway by egelantier [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Miss Congeniality (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Femslash, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of picked up her shoes from the red-brick stairway by egelantierGracie matches her stride for stride and punch for punch and smile for smile, and if somebody tries to pry her away Sam will probably have to make sure they never find the body.





	picked up her shoes from the red-brick stairway by egelantier [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [picked up her shoes from the red-brick stairway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734376) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



**Fic** : [picked up her shoes from the red-brick stairway by egelantier ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2734376)  
**Length** : 0:07:57  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ALPA/picked%20up%20her%20shoes%20from%20the%20red-brick%20stairway%20by%20egelantier.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
